Outside the Madness
by KrazyCrackPairing101
Summary: The sirens, the gun fire, the tears, the blood, the hate, the love…Oh, the love, it was so convincingly ugly…Everything imploded into them all, and they all saw it coming, knowing where they would lead each other into. He was still trying to figure out if it was worth it Thief, Cross, Fragile shipping. Give it a chance, please!
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This story contains boy and boy love, bloody and realistic scenes, and descriptive lemons in future chapters. **

_I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters used!_

_Summary: __The sirens, the gun fire, the tears, the blood, the hate, the love… Oh, the love, it was so convincingly ugly… He was still trying to figure out if it was worth it_

_Patients of Domino Asylum of Criminal Psychiatrics have escape after a huge accident. Pegasus made a huge announcement. If anyone was to track them and bring them in, a large amount of money will become their award. Follow everyone as they're tied to the dangerous mix with a past buried in shadows follows, avoiding the criminals and bounty hunters, which is hard to do when you're related to them._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue **

"_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness" – Friedrich Nietzsche_

There were white walls surrounding him. Nothing but blankness crowded the room. He didn't do much, he couldn't do much. All he did was twirl the little chess piece in his hand and stared at the wall across from him. His outside facade didn't reflect his thoughts.

It all raced through his mind. The sirens, the gun fire, the tears, the blood, the hate, the love… Oh, the love, it was so convincingly ugly. It was disastrous from the beginning, but they didn't care. None of them care. They all knew it was a terrible idea, but they didn't care. None of them care.

Their lives had been nothing but tears and sadness. Happiness only appeared ever so slightly and they were part of that happiness. Scratch that- those three were more than that. They gripped their curiosity, their pity, their understanding, and their hearts.

He was still trying to figure out if it was worth it.

Was it? His mind raced as the thoughts pour in and ran through. The sirens, the gun fire, the tears, the blood, the hate, the love… Oh, the love, it was so stupid, pitiful, forbidden, dangerous, and impossible, but it was addicting. Their eyes were impossible to turn from, their skin called for every touch, and their lips held every piece of heaven. But they were dangerous, disgusting, aggravating and taboo.

They didn't care, none of them cared.

They couldn't live without their drug, their forbidden love. Those three had them by their side from the moment they first held. Scratch that- those three had them at the beginning.

He was still trying to figure out if it was worth it.

Could someone answer? It all went through his mind as it came forward, back, and forward again. The sirens, the gun fire, the tears, the blood, the hate, the love… Oh, the love, it was so ahead of them all. They couldn't keep up with it, because it finished before they even started. It moved before them, as they were still trying to figure it out. They dived towards them, every time someone pulled them out. They followed them with every step. They chased after them with every stride. But they were murderers, thieves, madmen, and liars.

They didn't care. None of them cared.

They couldn't forget about their moments. They couldn't ignore that burning desire. Those three held them in their hands.

He was still trying to figure out if it was worth it.

The door swung open. It was loud and vibrated the whole room. A tall man stomped inside the room as others followed him like a lost puppy.

"You and the rest of your little friends have got on my last damn nerves! My patience has run thin!" he shouted.

He didn't do anything, he couldn't do anything. All he did was stare at the wall as he brought the chess piece to his soft lips.

It all raced through his mind. The sirens, the gun fire, the tears, the blood, the hate, the love… Oh, the love, it was so satisfying, fulfilling, desirable and his, all his. They were theirs to keep, to hold, and to kiss, no matter what happened. Their hearts skipped a beat when they were near. Their stomachs plummeted when they were gone. They melted into them with everything they do, no matter what it was. But they got them into trouble from there, here, across the ocean.

But they didn't care. None of them cared.

He heard a gun clicked, and he closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek.

They couldn't leave them. They couldn't let them go. They couldn't stop hunting them, wanting them, and loving them.

He was still trying to figure out if it was worth it.

_**Bang!**_

* * *

_I got this idea of doing this fanfic by listening to "Horror of Our Love" by Ludo but I was inspired to write another fic because of all of the positive feedback I was getting on my first one._

_This fic will not carry your normal pairings (tender, puzzle etc.). I was going to do that, but then I said it was boring and I was bound to make it predictable. So I went outside the normal boundaries and mixed it up. One of the main pairings, Thief shipping, is the only one that's popular that will feature in this one._

_So we have Thief, cross and fragile shipping for our main pairings. Try to give these guys a chance. Taboo pairings need love too! It's my first multi chapter fanfic and I hope you'll like it!_

_Please note that none of the events are on accidents and this story is pure irony. It will feature characters from the anime, manga, and season 0. _

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains boy and boy love, bloody and realistic scenes, and descriptive lemons in future chapters.**

_I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters used!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and its better to be ridiculous than absolutely boring" – Marilyn Monroe_

June 8th 12: 11 am

A bright orange red consumed a building, as laughter roared through the wind. A group of people watched as flames blazed and grew higher. They celebrated their glorious victory for as much as they could. Once the building couldn't stand on its own, it gave out a loud thunderous noise as it collapsed.

More cheers and wicked smiles grew more and more.

Three sets of particular eyes watched as fire and blood mixed a few feet away.

June 7th 7:05 am

He was following standard procedure, the same routine he was following for the past eight months. Lights were on at seven in the morning and he never liked getting up early. Stand at the door for roll call by 7:10 and he didn't liked that either.

He stood there with bags under his eyes, as he heard various people say their names in a tired voice. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was pure torture getting up in the morning.

"Akefia Bakura!" he heard, but he didn't answer. His head rested against the white door, finding it hard to even think straight this early. "Bakura!" There goes his name again, but louder. "Bakura!"

"I'm right here, damn it! Where else would I fucking be?" he snapped. The name in a white coat glared at him, but didn't say anything. He continued on. Bakura sucked his teeth and flipped the bird behind the man's back.

He laid back on his bed as his snow hair circled around him. He could try to fall back asleep, but once he was up, he was up. Sooner or later that morning, breakfast would start and he would love to eat, like any man would.

Once roll call was finished, he could eat, then it was free time, then he could eat gain, then it was the worst part of the damn day. He had to go see Dr. Shadi, and the rest of those idiots. This stupid prison was bad enough, then they paired him up with those jackasses. Although, people would say he shouldn't complain, it was either the Asylum or death row. He was getting help. It was true he didn't feel like dying yet, but he didn't this place sucked. The guards were abusive and the doctors turned their heads.

"_Help, my ass,"_ thought Bakura.

In the distance, Bakura heard a buzz and doors slide open as someone announced breakfast was ready. He didn't bother to move because he knew his door wouldn't open. At the moment, he was on "time out", again, and he couldn't leave his room for two days. It wasn't his fault that idiot, they call a guard, wanted to talk shit. When someone talks shit, he had to put them in their place. It was one of the rules he learned on the streets.

"Alright, Bakura, what would you like? We have eggs, rice, bacon…" the guard went on to list whatever they had in the cafeteria. Why he listed? He didn't know, because he got the same damn thing every time.

Bakura said the usual, as he found the dirt under his nails more interesting. He couldn't do much during time out so it _was_ the only thing interesting. Bakura angrily looked at his hands. He wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for that fucking traitor. He wasn't angry for being in his current condition; he was upset because of that asshole. He couldn't die yet, not with that asshole walking around.

"Bakura, breakfast time," he heard one of the guards say. The albino got up, and walked to the door and grabbed his tray from an opened space, below another space but with bars blocking it. He didn't acknowledge the man with a "thank you", just ate at his bed. The guard didn't seem to mind, as if he was used to it.

Maybe when he was done eating, he could fall asleep, if he tried hard enough. Bakura snorted at the thought. Try to fall asleep, what a laugh. He usually saved his workout for the evening but he could do it twice. He could perform sit ups, and pushups, and clear his mind. His thoughts could get dangerous if he wandered in them too long.

June 7th 7:40 am

A rubber band stretched out between fingers, then was released and flung in the air, only to be stopped by a man's face.

"Ouch, Mariku, stop flinging shit at me!" said a loud voice as anger poured through it.

A snicker filled with amusement left the other's mouth. "I'm not flinging shit at you. That's too messy!" he retorted.

The victim of his childish games glared at him "You know what I mean, jack ass," the victim said as he threw a napkin in his direction. Mariku couldn't help but let out a laugh. His laughter made everyone cringe; it was too maniacal, loud and disturbing. It always seemed as if he was laughing at one's pain, but then again he probably was.

Mariku sat at a small table in the cafeteria as he ate, his teeth scraping against his spoon. No patient there was aloud a knife or a fork, so the staff made sure to give the meals the way the patient would want it and can be served without a knife or a fork. They couldn't use glass plates either. The inmates would surely break it and use it to stab one another! The tanned man always found that funny. Were they so afraid of them that they weren't allow anything that could be sharp? Yeah, he would be too.

Patients were at different levels and Mariku was sure that some of them can eat with a fork, but any other inmate could snatch it up and use it for their own advantage. And let's face it, no one would like him with a knife. But he would only use one knife, his precious baby. Oh, how much he missed his clean cut blade. One day he could hold it in his hand, but that wasn't going to be any time soon. Everyone saw how messed up he was! It was truly hilarious, and he couldn't help but form his famous grin on his face.

Mariku's thoughts switched to the current day. What was he going to do that day? Perhaps he could take one of Weevil's bugs again, but he did a bug prank almost every week. Although, he did love messing with Bug Head the most. Perhaps, he could hang out with Fluffy! No, he was sent to his room for two days… He could mess with Blood Eyed Statue! No, he was never allowed to leave his room without some restraint and it wasn't fun messing with someone who couldn't fight back.

"_Hmm, what to do, what to do…"_ Mariku thought. Oh! He could mess with someone he wasn't able to mess with for a whole month! _"Where is Digital Pet these days?"_

He was most certainly done with breakfast, because he had a delicious scheme forming in his head. He got up from his seat and threw away his empty plate. He exited the cafeteria, passing by posted guards at the doors and down the hall. He went to his room, the door already open, and lifted up the mattress. He grabbed the food coloring, making sure it was the red one (no one could ever figure out when or how he got his materials, and he wasn't going to tell them either), and took hold of the glue.

Mariku hurried to one of the open spaces the asylum provided. Digital Pet always sat in the same room, at the same table, and at the same seat. He was known between the inmates to never like change, and he never did change. Even through all the therapy, his ugly personality (and his ugly face) never changed, but he had less of a temper those days. But Digital Pet remained Digital Pet, and played the same game every day, and with anyone who wanted to play that same game.

The blonde poured the glue and red food coloring on the seat. Hopefully he won't look before he sits down, which he never did because the seat was never supposed to change. Mariku couldn't wipe the look off his face. It was just too precious!

After the deed was done, the blonde moved away and put his stolen material in his pockets. Just a few more minutes and he would have a good laugh and a good chase. Mariku took a quick walk down the hallways he was allowed to go down to pass some time. Soon, Digital Pet would be done with his meal, since he always finished at the same time. He never did like change.

He took a turn, and walked past the cafeteria, and to his good luck, he saw Digital Pet throwing away his meal. The ugly man past him, as he concentrated on his pocket sized game. Just as he turned the corner, Mariku followed, keeping a safe distance. If he knew he was following him, his fun would surely be ruined! And that's no fun at all.

Digital Pet went to the same space, at the same table and sat on the same chair. He was too engrossed in his little game to notice, and too engrossed to get up.

"_Hmm… that's going to a problem… Oh, I know!"_ Mariku thought, as he went to his room. They always provided him paper, because they knew how much he liked to draw (and the fact that drawing is the only thing that made him sit down). He grabbed a piece and torn it into a few pieces. He crumbled up one piece into a ball as he made his way back to the open space.

Mariku began to through paper at Digital Pet.

"The hell…?" Digital Pet said quietly, as he felt something hit his head. Then there it goes, again! Who the hell was throwing paper? He looked around and saw Mariku snickering around the corner. Of course it was him! "Mariku, stop throwing shit at me!"

Mariku said, "I'm not throwing shit at you! That would be gross!" He continued to throw balls of paper at the other patient, as he laughed.

The inmate growled. "That's it, jack ass!" He stood up and stomped towards the blonde. "You are getting on my nerves!"

"But I thought we were happy together!" the tanned man said jokingly in a dramatic tone.

"Shut up, you-!"

Mariku interrupted, "You're right, you're way too ugly!"

"Stupid piece of-," Digital Pet was interrupted again but with a roar of laughter from another inmate. "What the hell are you laughing at, Keith?"

The man answered, "Your ass, you dumb piece of shit!"

Everyone present, which was about ten inmates, laughed. Digital Pet turned and looked down; he was absolutely mortified. Everyone there wore the same outfit, a plan white shirt and light blue pants, so everyone was able to see the handiwork.

American Man said, "Did you miss your period, Ms. Kujirada?" The man continued to roll in laughter,_ everyone_ continued to roll in laughter. But the person who was having the most fun was Mariku.

Digital Pet turned to him, red in the face with humiliation and angry. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted. He chased after the blonde as the other laughed and ran.

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

The guards that the two passed sighed and shook their head. They all thought the same thing: _"Not again."_

Then they proceeded to try to catch Mariku and whoever he unsettled.

June 7th 9:04 am

He could hear the laughter, the shouting, and the feet pounding on the floor outside his room. He knew who it was and he didn't care what he did, so he continued to read his book. He sat on his bed, comfortably, and went into a world of pages. Crimson eyes focused on every word, reading a page a second.

Then there was a knock on his door. He knew who that was, too. "Psst, Yami," came a whisper. He always whispered.

"You don't have to whisper. No one is going to kill you; I can assure you that," Yami said as he flipped a page. His eyes never left his book, but his baritone voice carried through and outside the room.

"Ask to come out today. I want to play another duel with you," the other inmate said with his boyish excitement. He never did learn to grow up.

Yami replied, "You know your brother is not very fond of me, Leon."

"I know," Yami could tell he was pouting. "But I want to have another duel with you and I'm really bored. And I won't leave until you agree!" Leon was trying to urge him on.

He flipped another page and replied, "Do as you please." The tri-colored hair man only read as Leon sighed outside the door. Then, Yami heard constant knocking at his door. It was the same thing like any other day since he's been there.

"I'll annoy you with a bunch of noise until you agree!" Leon pushed on and tried his absolute hardest to get him to come out of his room. He needed someone to challenge and he knew no one else would bother to play a game with him. There was Kujirada, but he only played that stupid digital game every single time and every single day (he was also busy chasing down Mariku, at the moment). After the thirteenth time, Leon grew sick of playing with him. "I'll kick and knock all day!"

Yami emotionally said, "Only if you wish to do so." He turned to and started the final chapter.

Leon loudly let out a frustrated groan. Then, his ears picked up footsteps fluttering away. Leon had left, but he knew he was coming back. Perhaps, he could finish that book in peace before the boy came back. The main character was surely to meet his end; Yami could see it as clear as day. At first he grew respect for this character, but as the book continued he could see he was a complete imbecile.

There were more footsteps coming towards him. It seemed as if Leon retrieved someone else.

"Come on Yami! I got the guard to let you out! So come out, come out!" Leon encouraged through the door. He went out of his way to get a guard this time, and he still continued to knock on his door, constantly causing noise.

Another groan went through the door, but that time it was guard. "Come on, Sennen. This kid has been bugging me to let you out for a week and a half, and he's getting on my damn nerves," the guard said.

Has it truly been that long? Yami went out to the gym every evening thus far, he knew that, but he hasn't stepped out to play a game with someone for that long. Well, they did order a new set of books for him that week and he was trying to see if he could beat his record in completing jigsaw puzzles. And he was never the one to go out of his way to associate with his fellow inmates.

Well, look at that, he was right, the character did die at the end. Well, that was his sixth book and he finally finished it. Leon knocked again, bringing the crimsoned eye man out of his thoughts.

Yami spoke, "Alright, I'm coming. I finished my book."

Leon cheered and the guard let out a "Thank God". He kneeled in front of his bookshelf and set his book inside.

Yami stood up, then stretched his muscles as he walked to the door. "Hands out," the guard ordered. He did as he was told, already knowing the procedure, and put his hands out the opening provided. He felt heavy chains wrap around his wrist, so he took his hands back in. He heard a loud buzz noise; everyone in the building heard the loud buzz noise. His door slid open and he saw a tired guard and an excited Leon.

"Feet together," the guard said. Yami's feet were already together. Was there a point in that order?

Chains snapped on his ankles, only giving him enough room to shuffle.

Guard said, "This month you're allowed more freedom, so I don't have to follow you around today, but pull another stunt again, and you'll be sent back to the basement. Both of you keep in mind that free time is shortened today because of a guest." The guard pushed Yami forward, causing him to stumble. The guard finally left, leaving him alone with Leon. The little one glared at the guard who pushed his friend and stuck out his tongue.

Were they still sore about him bashing Weevil's head against a table? They knew how to truly hold a grudge. It was only a onetime thing, but Yami couldn't promise that. He was sure he didn't cause that much damage. He couldn't damage anything that wasn't working in the first place.

Leon pulled him forward and Yami let him lead, not really caring what they did and where they were going.

"We can play Duel Monsters, then chess or checkers, or both! What would you like to play?" Leon said with a large grin on his face.

Yami replied with his cold voice, "I'm not the one who begged someone to come out of their room."

Leon blushed and retorted, "It's been eleven days, and I was bored! No one else here plays games like you, and it's really fun playing with you. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm sure there isn't, but banging on my door like a child is a little absurd. Perhaps, you need to find a new hobby. One that doesn't involve me," Yami replied as the two entered an open space, nicknamed the "game room" by the inmates. It had shelves and shelves upon many different kinds of games, except video games. The staff wanted the patients to play something more "productive", so they said.

Leon pouted. "You're really mean, you know that right?" he said as he pulled out a seat for Yami, then fetched some games from the shelves. Yami sat down, while Leon returned with a deck of cards, and a couple of boxes.

"Yet you insist to bother me and push any game you can find in my face," the older of the two said. He could feel another set of eyes set on him so he directed his own eyes toward the other person. His cold eyes' target was Weevil, glaring heatedly at him. He returned his own stare that burn anyone alive yet sent shivers like a freezing blizzard. The other inmate quickly looked away (Yami almost thought he snapped his own neck), busying himself with a spider.

"Which deck do you want?" Leon asked. The asylum provided enough cards for four decks. Inmates shuffled them all together, and then separated them into four groups. It made the game more fair, and slightly more challenging, because no one got used to the same deck every time.

Yami said, "It doesn't matter," and allowed the younger one to pick a deck for him. Like a good sport, Leon didn't give him a losing deck or look at his cards at all, and gave Yami random cards, while choosing another random group for himself.

"Even if I do bother you," Leon returned to the previous conversation "You don't seem to mind playing, so I win!" he declared childishly. He drew his cards and took the liberty to go first.

Yami replied, "You continuously knock on my door, very loudly if I must add, and cause a ruckus." He used his chained hands to pick up cards, doing it with pure ease, as if he was used to it by then. He probably was.

"Yeah, but you love me!"

"I somehow doubt that."

June 7th 2:54 pm

Bakura heard more yelling and more laughter for the second time that day. Blondie did another one of his infamous pranks, but he could tell it was a guard this time. He wished he was there to watch. All he could do was throw a ball up and down while he lied on his bed. At least, he didn't have to face that many guards. One of them was bound to come at his door and taunt him. He wondered if it was a game between the guards. Whoever can humiliate the most patients wins! Every single one of them were assholes.

One of them denied him food during one of his "time outs", another threw a rock at that Keith guy, someone else kicked Mariku, and they constantly pushed Yami to watch him fall. Each of them claimed that everyone deserved it because of what they did. Bakura didn't like any of his inmates, but you don't see him bullying any of them.

"What are you doing?" he heard a shout. The biggest jack ass of them all decided to grace them with his horrible presence. Zigfried von Schroeder was in charge of the whole place. It was the best business, too. Take in psychopaths, act like you give a shit about them, get a ton of money from the country, and do whatever the hell you like. No one would believe the patients, because they were crazy and society wanted them far away.

"Put him in his room, give him a box of crayons and get in your damn stations! My guest is showing up in five minutes!" Zigfried commanded. Guards inaudibly apologized and did as the boss said. It was important they looked good. One of their sponsors was coming in today; Bakura almost forgot. "And get that crazy jack ass away from my brother! Hurry up, hurry up!"

If only the sponsor was there to hear that. Surely he would lose a whole bunch of money and Bakura would laugh at his face.

Time passed by, and noise lowered down. Doors were sliding shut, as every patient was sent to their assigned room. It seemed as if their guest was there. And damn was he bored! Every other month a guest comes to town, while Zigfried acted like a saint, usually flaunting his brother and that blonde chick. They were usually the ones that cooperated, because nothing ever happened to them. Zigfried made sure of that.

"And who are these three down here?" he heard a new voice, a brand new voice. Usually, he would recognize the guests' voices because they usually never changed and there were only a few of them. And it was the only one who even gave a damn about the abandoned trio in the back. Zigfried avoided them as much as possible, especially with guests, and the guests always followed.

"Oh these are just more patients. Nothing to worry about, Mr. Dartz" Zigfried said. Bakura stopped his tossing and listened carefully, and if he knew the other two well enough, they were listening too.

There was laughter. "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, but I just want to have a look. And if there is _truly_ nothing to worry about, then I'm sure it will be fine," The one Bakura identified as Dartz said.

He could tell Zigfried was hesitant, but he guessed Dartz moved over to the abandoned hallway.

"Hey, hey, hey you, the one with the hair," Bakura rolled his eyes as he heard that idiot speak. "What'cha doing here?"

Dartz let out a laugh again. "I'm here to check up on you, of course. And who must you be?"

"Mariku is the name and skinning is my game!" Bakura heard. There was another bounce of laughter. Was everything hilarious to that guy?

"Ah, of course, I almost forgot you housed the Tattooed Joker! I see you gave him a drawing hobby to help him. You must run a fine establishment," Dartz said. "And who must this be?" Bakura could tell he was close, real close. He lifted his head up to see a tall man with light blue hair, dressed in a suit, standing by his door.

"What's it to ya?" Bakura said harshly. The jack ass only smirked. He must have been a fucking clown for that guy to smile so much.

Zigfried frowned. "Bakura, please," he said between his teeth.

"Ah!" Dartz said with realization. "Akefia Bakura, I assume. Our famous Thief Prince is here. I'm surprised you can handle him so well."

Bakura replied, "Fuck off." He went back to tossing his ball up and down.

"Wouldn't you like to apologize, Bakura?" Zigfried said and Bakura could tell he was upset. The bitch should be.

"No," the albino retorted, as he gave the man the middle finger.

Dartz cut in, "There's no need to apologized, after all these are sick people, and they are in pain."

Bakura could hear the loud laughter of Mariku rain down. He smirked himself. This guy had no idea how _sick_ they could be, trust him. He heard footsteps patter away, moving to their last installment.

Dartz asked, "And our last patient here?" There was a pause. Bakura guessed he actually thought Yami was going to say something. That was a laugh.

Zigfried answered for the last inmate. "This is Yami Sennen. He doesn't speak much," he said. Bakura knew the asshole didn't like the crimson eyed asshole, so when he saw him, his pleasantness must have shrunk (if he had any).

"King of Games they nicked named you! I assume you are doing quite fine?" Was that jackass still trying to get something out of him? He wasn't going to talk. No one heard his voice the first month he got there.

"He's known to keep to himself and enjoy solitude. Please, don't think of him as rude," Zigfried explained. Bakura snorted. He's _known_ for being a damn statue.

Dartz laughed and said, "Of course, I won't! Let us continue." Bakura heard two pairs of feet walk away and faded into nothingness. Well, that was new and slightly annoying.

"Hey Fluffy, Statue!" Mariku called to them. Bakura groaned. "Someone actually came down here! Isn't that great? Maybe he can be our new friend and we will have coffee and chat and laugh and kill-,"

Bakura yelled, "Shut the fuck up, idiot!"

Mariku sniffled. "Why are you so mean to me, baby? I thought we had something special!" he dramatically said. The albino rolled his eyes. That asshole never shut up.

June 7th 9:30 pm

"Lights out!" A voice roared through the hallways. It was nighty night time and all lights shut off in each room. They went out like dominos and Mariku was more than happy to annoy the guards before he decided to fall asleep.

"But I'm not tired!" He complained.

"Shut Up, Ishtar!" was heard from one of them. He snickered for the last time that day. He flopped on his bed and let an ugly snarl take over his face.

He hated this place. More than he hated reality TV! It was nothing but depression and bruises. The guards abused their authority, the doctors were no good, and the food tasted terrible. It was hell on earth and the best part is that no one would care. After all, this place locked up the most feared criminals and everyone outside the walls wanted it to stay that way.

Mariku reached the back of his neck, and traced the tattoo on his skin. It was a habit he developed, when he started to lose his mind. But his mind was never present in the first place.

The blonde stared at the ceiling, thinking about nothing. It usually took about an hour for him to feel his energy start to drain.

"_Tomorrow I will wake up and do the same thing I've been doing for the past nine months. Maybe I can cure my boredom with a few more pranks and then I can draw some more,"_ he thought. Mariku turned to look at his drawings taped to the wall. There was scenery, sketches of the fellow inmates, but most of his drawings were taken up by a particular face. He missed that face dearly, and it was because of that face he was never sorry for what he did in the first place. He had to keep drawing that face or he would forget it, like all the others that were mushed in his brain.

"What if this never happened? Where would I be now?" he whispered to that face. It was a habit he developed from his adventures in that hellish place. Every single inmate developed a habit at least that was what Statue said. He said everyone there developed a habit to cope from all the change and stop the fidget to kill. Mariku guessed Statue was right; it made sense to him.

His thoughts were interrupted with faint whispers. It was either Fluffy or Statue, but one of them was defiantly having a conversation with a guard.

"That's it, Sennen!" It was Statue and he made one of the guards angry. The doors slid open, but the normal buzzing sound didn't go through. The buzz noise was a warning that one of the doors open, and a guard was supposed to set it off each time they let out a patient. When they don't, it usually meant they were going to do something they were not allowed to do, like that incident with that poor, pretty girl down the hall.

The blonde heard rustles and wrestling, but it stopped with loud thumps. What was happening? He was curious and he needed to know! He didn't hear anything, but he saw a shadow pass by his room. Someone was walking away, while another was left on the ground. No one else heard because everyone else was down the hall and around the corner and spread out through the asylum. He was sure Fluffy heard it, because he heard a "What the hell?" being said.

There was nothing for a while so he guessed that poor Statue was knocked out cold. It was probably for something stupid. They hit American Man because he wanted to switch rooms, or he couldn't stand his room or- he forgot, but he knew it was for something stupid.

"This door is locked too!" he heard a complaint. It was one of the doctors.

"First they make us leave after the patients fall asleep every night and now the guards went on lock down by accident, again" someone else said.

There must be something wrong. Could that explain the earlier commotion?

Mariku closed his eyes, ready to drift off to a dream that he would forget in the morning. He heard some shifting and clinks, and guessed it was someone fixing the problem that the doctors mentioned. He would have if his door didn't open out of nowhere. He heard doors slide open, from next door to down the hall. His curiosity took over him again. He sat up from his bed. Everyone was defiantly up by then. No one could ignore their doors opening.

The blonde stepped outside his room, and inside the hallway. He stepped on something. It was a small knife. They let a knife get near him?

"The fuck is going on?" he heard Fluffy say roughly. To his left, the albino was let out early and stood with a butcher knife in his hand. To his far left, there were two bloody bodies on the ground and none of them belonged to Statue.

Fluffy stepped away and went to the other side, where all the others were. Mariku followed him. They went to go find answers, and the others might have known something.

"Does anyone know what the fuck is going on?" Fluffy erupted through the halls. There were the rest, standing with sharp objects and just as confused. There was a couple with crowbars, bats, pipes, small knives and a whole line of dangerous objects.

"Where's Statue?" Mariku asked out loud. No one knew that answer either.

Then there was a voice on the intercom. "Hello fellow inmates." There was Statue! He was making an announcement. "I'm interrupting your sleep because I want to play a game." Mariku was confused as a few guards poured in the halls. "In front of you are objects that could be used as a weapon of torture. Everyone from today is locked inside until I say so. No key can get you out, only I can." Guards tried to use their passwords on the doors and emergency exits, seeing if he was right... and he was. "You may use your objects on the guards or the doctors, perhaps you would like to use it on the cooks. As long as it's the staff, it's fair. You can do whatever you like to whomever you want, but keep in mind, staff only." The guards looked nervous. "Try to do your deeds in a timely matter. I'll open the doors in an hour and a half. Your objective is to collect as much blood as you can before I set the building on fire in two hours." It was ten o'clock. "No one gets out unscathed but the inmates. If you're out before the fire, you win but if you don't make it, tough luck. Have fun."

The transmission ended. Patients looked at their weapons for a moment, they wondered if this was real.

A loud roar of a chainsaw interrupted everyone's thoughts. It was Owner's Little Bro-Bro.

A wicked smile formed on his face. Mariku never thought he was close to intimidating nor a killer like the rest but it was _that_ look that reminded him that he was one of them and it was _that_ look that reminded Mariku that was _he_ was one of them himself. The blonde couldn't hold in his wicked laughter, neither could Fluffy nor any other inmate in the building.

"Let the games begin!" Fluffy shouted through the building. Everyone ran through the halls and in separate directions. They knew who their targets were and who was going to suffer.

Now where was the guard who kicked him last week?

* * *

_The characters used here are weird, I know, but it will be interesting, I swear! I might take some of you by surprise. If you can recognized "Digital Pet", then good for you! He is not an OC and all of the characters here are from different parts of the Yugioh world. Some of them you know, some of them you don't know, and all that good stuff. I should be updating frequently this week, and the week after next week. My mind is on an ongoing track and I don't want to turn it off yet._

_I hope you liked! Send me your opinions. Any kind of opinions are welcome!_

_Review please!_


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story contains boy and boy love, bloody and realistic scenes, and descriptive lemons in future chapters.**

_I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters used!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_In a mad world, only the mad are sane."- Akira Kurosawa_

June 7th 10:20 pm

Laughter, it vibrated everywhere but screams sang around him and it was music to his ears. Soon the blood would wrap around his fingers. And he would devour the look of fear in their eyes. He could never feel so alive and amazing. Now where would he be? Perhaps he was cowering in a corner?

Bakura turned to a familiar hallway. His first thoughts were the guards, but he quickly dismissed it when he thought of someone else, someone who held his hate the most. There was nothing more than he wanted to hear his screams. It's been awhile, true, but he still remembered those horrid days and the humiliation. And he still remembered that loathing feeling deep in his chest. He was going to find him and make him pay for everything he's done.

The albino knew he would be satisfied soon enough.

Bakura found himself at a familiar door. He looked back at the past and knew how much he used to hate coming to that room. But at that moment, he was ecstatic. He saw the key pad was green and he could enter as he pleased. He turned the knob and pushed the door, but he was stopped by some type of force on the other side. He nudged the door again, and he could hear something scrapping across the floor.

So it looked like his target blocked the door with his desk, which meant that he was in there. He could taste his sweet revenge right on his lips. His target was unfortunate and had bad luck, because Bakura was brute force and would tear down that door in seconds.

The Thief Prince smirked as he banged against the door. His whole body pushed against it with as much force as he could muster. The door opened a tad, and the desk behind it was moving. With good his good sense of hearing, he could tell there was frantic movement. His target would not get away, not if he had anything to do with it. With that thought running a course in his mind, he pushed harder and kept going. He would not stop until that door was open. At least, it had to be opened enough to get in.

Bakura finally pushed enough to get in, to squeeze in. He put one hand against the door and the other against the doorway, and pushed enough to complete his goal. His body was built a bit more, so it was a little difficult to fully squeeze, but he did it. He got in.

"Here's Johnny," the albino whispered. He looked around. There he was, by the window. He was hitting the transparent wall with his chair. "Those windows are very hard to break" he said loud enough.

His victim froze in place for a moment, but he started to hit more and more.

Bakura laughed. "Now, Dr. Karita, what makes you think that was going to work?" The doctor stopped hitting, but he turned and threw the chair at Bakura. The patient was hit and slightly taken back, and found himself on the floor. In his stupor, the doctor tried to move that desk, but it was a bit heavy.

The thief shook out of it and stood up. He won't get away. He took his butcher knife, and stabbed Karita in the shoulder.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" he cried out. His immediate reaction was falling to his knees and reaching for his wound. Bakura took great pleasure in watching him on his knees.

"Now, you're just trying to piss me off, doctor," Bakura said harshly. He took the man by the collar. "You and I have unfinished business."

Dr. Karita said, "No, no, no, no- we can work this out!" He tried to bargain, but he had no right to. A knife was brought to his throat.

Bakura snarled. "What makes you think I want to?" He asked.

"T-there's no need to be brash about this! Y-you can't p-possibly be mad still?" Dr. Karita stuttered. Bakura took pride how he made him shake. "A-aren't you?"

"Trust me. I know how to hold a grudge, and I will make sure to take this next hour for you only," the Thief Prince said as he smirked. He dropped the doctor and let him roughly fall on the floor. "Though, if I want to make this possible, I can't let you try to escape. I don't have rope…"

He took his new butcher knife, getting a good grip. Karita tried to shuffle away, but the albino took a hold of his ankle. Then, there was kicking. Bakura rolled his eyes. Then, he sliced the back of the doctor's ankle, making sure it was deep enough. Karita grunted in pain and he stopped long enough for Bakura to slice the back of his other ankle.

"There, now you can't run or walk or use your feet at all," the patient said. Of course, Karita tried to crawl, but he stopped when pain shocked his shoulder. "Almost forgot about your shoulder, huh?" Bakura smiled a wicked smile.

The thief swung his foot into Karita's gut. Then, he proceeded to repeat that action over and over again.

"You son of a bitch!" Karita choked out.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Bakura pretended to care as he brought his foot back into the doctor's chest. "Because you shouldn't be saying shit!"

Karita was able to say, "I tried to help you!"

"No you didn't," Bakura growled as kicked him again. "Physically abusing me is not helping me. Not only that, you sat there while the rest those idiots you call guards beat on the rest of us! You never thought-," another blow to the stomach "-that we would get this type of opportunity so you were cocky and went out of your way to join in the beatings."

Karita spat out, "Your kind deserved it. You killed people!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh, boo-hoo, cry me a river. And what makes you think that all those people didn't deserve what I did to them, hmm?" he said in a mocking term. "Like you, you fucking asshole."

Too much filth walked on this earth and Karita was one of them. If they continued to walk, they would dirty someone's purity and make those lower than them suffer. He would get rid of one of them at that moment.

He lifted up his bloody knife and twirled it in his hand. He wasn't done yet. He just needed Dr. Asshole in enough pain so he won't move or try to escape. He wanted revenge and he wasn't going to waste his hour. He only had fifty minutes until midnight and until the statue set the building on fire. Bakura had questions for him later, by the way.

But he moved on to the current matter… Bakura stepped on Karita's hand and dug his heal into the back of it. He kneeled down to get a closer look at his pathetic face. The doctor tried to hit him with his free hand, but the blows were weak and useless.

Bakura smirked, "You want to know something doc?" he said as he held the free hand and pressed the tip of the blade into it as much as he could. He took in the cries of pain. "You're going to die and I'm going to escape. And you know what I should do when I'm a free man? I think I'm going to find your wife, comfort her, and fuck her."

"You are disgusting!" Karita snapped back.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I want your sloppy seconds, but it would be really satisfying," Bakura said. He took the butcher knife out of the hand, and placed it away in a good distance. "You know what else is satisfying?" The patient had a good grip on the doctor's free arm, and he stood up. He stomped his foot on the man's elbow. His satisfaction filled when the loud crack erupted through the room, and his satisfaction was over run when the doctor screamed. He couldn't even grip it with a foot still on his other hand.

The Thief Prince retrieved his weapon again, letting his foot off the bruised hand. He took a good look at the doctor. There were streams of tears running down his face with snot running out of his nose as well.

Bakura laughed. "You are a real piece of work, doc! I wish I had a camera!" He cackled. "Go ahead and cry, but I'm not done." He tapped his chin. "I like your watch; I think I'll take it, along with your arm."

They didn't call him the Thief Prince for nothing.

June 7th 10:23 pm

Mariku spotted the guard right away. He was trying to escape from one of the doors; he was doing his absolute best to get away from everyone, but Blood Eyed Statue stuck to his word. No one was getting out yet. The blonde followed the guard until he finally spotted him with his back against the door and no way out. It was a one way hallway and the only way out was going around Mariku.

"Please, please, please don't kill me!" the guard begged. None of the guards were allowed weapons, because the patients might grab them. He was completely defenseless.

Mariku laughed and it made the guard flinch. "I'm not going to kill you!"

The guard sighed, "Thank you, thank you so much! I-," the guard started.

"I'm going to skin you alive!" Mariku interrupted with a sick happy tone in his voice.

"No, please, I'm begging you!" the guard was on his knees. Mariku walked towards him, as he tried to close the space between them, and the guard crawled away as much as he could. His back was deeply pressed against the door with his eyes widened.

Mariku smiled as wide as he could. "But first, I should kick you repeatedly until you start throwing up your own bowls. Then, I'll break your legs and pop your arms out of your sockets. Finally, I'll take as much time as I have to disinfect you of your skin," he said. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

The Tattooed Joker took another step forward to his scared victim. The guard's expression changed into a scowl. He stood up and charged towards Mariku like an angry bull. The blonde would be lying if he said he didn't see that coming. He knew his victim would fight back. His victim thought he could throw him off.

The guard tackled Mariku to the ground, but he forgot one thing.

"Mother fucker!" he shouted and got up. There it was, searing pain from his side and blood ran through his uniform. Mariku, who didn't seem bothered in the least, stood up from his spot and acted quickly.

He kicked the man in his shin, causing him to bend in his reaction. He grabbed the guard's head and brought one of his knees up. He slammed the other's face into his knee. The guard gripped his face as he groaned into his hands. Mariku slammed his foot into the security's stomach as hard as he could. His grin was still in place through the whole thing.

When the security guard was held up in his own pain, Mariku took his knife and buried it into the man's arm. He would have to switch his steps around, so he decided to break the arms and legs before the kicking. He took his knife out of the limb. The blonde threw him into the floor so he was lying on his stomach. He stood over him.

"This is gonna take two hands…" Mariku said to himself. To solve his issue, he rammed the blade into the back of the guard. He made sure to miss the spinal cord. As the security guard grunted and groaned in pain, trying his best to hold in his screams. Mariku took his arms and placed his foot on the guard's back (missing the blade, of course). The blonde pulled as hard as he could. He was thankful that his doctor required him to work out.

At first, the guard thought the pulling was annoying, but later pain started to drip in (nothing he couldn't handle). It hurt less than the foot as it dug into the back of his neck. Then, the more the Tattooed Joker pulled, the more and more pain inserted through his shoulders and arms. It felt like his arms were being ripped apart. Finally, there was the popping noise the killer was looking for. The guard finally screamed like the bitch he was. Satisfied with his work, Mariku gave out an insane laugh.

"Well, that was a bit harder than I thought, but at least it's done! Now, your legs…" Mariku said as he trailed at the end of his sentence.

The Tattooed Joker stepped off the guard's back, but not before he yanked the blade out of his back. The guard tried his best to suck it up, but his façade wasn't working at all. The blonde knew this. Mariku went next to the left leg. What should he do? He couldn't break a leg as easily as popping an arm out of its socket. A thought popped in his head. He made the guard turn over with his feet, not caring about the pain in the other's shoulder. The patient went to the other man's ankle. He stuck the blade in the other's leg so he won't lose it. The scream didn't bother him. Mariku grabbed the foot with one hand and the lower leg with the other hand. While holding the leg in place, he made the foot twist to the other side. He kept pushing until a small crack was made and a bruise was already forming.

"Ah! Damn it! You fucking piece of shit!" the guard cursed.

Mariku gasped. "Language!" Mariku exclaimed as he waved his finger.

He took the other foot. The guard tried to kick but it didn't get him anywhere. Mariku had a good grip and the kicking wasn't causing any harm in the first place. He twisted the foot, like the other one, until a crack was heard and the foot was bent into an unnatural position. Mariku was proud of himself; he did all that in a much shorter time than he predicted.

He grabbed the knife out of the guard's leg, and kicked him in the side.

Mariku said, "I should kick you until you have as many bruises as I did!" He charged his foot into the broken guard again, and repeated his actions. He looked at the clock that was placed a little down the hall form where he was. He saw he had an hour before the place was supposed to burn down, and a half an hour before the doors opened. He was next to a door so he didn't have to rush as much as others might have to. "But it seems that I would have to start the disinfecting now. I want most your filthy skin off before I leave you to burn."

He used the knife to cut off the clothing on his victim.

"Fuck you," the guard hoarsely whispered.

"I don't think I would want that. You're way too filthy and ugly, but that's why I'm disinfecting you. Don't worry I'll make sure to do as painful as possible," the Tattooed Joker said in his deep voice.

He would normally use one knife, and never do his skin cleaning with any other blade, but it would have to do for now. He could make one exception.

June 7th 10:07 pm

Yami Sennen walked down the halls to the kitchen. He dragged the wiggling body with him. He held his victim by one of his feet. He was sure his victim was bumping his head into something, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go to the kitchen, fix himself a meal, and leave on time to do what he was supposed to do. His victim was cursing at him again. He rolled his eyes. Was there really a need for such vulgar language?

He finally reached the entrance to the kitchen, the staff entrance that is. He saw some blood already on the floor. He saw a trail of drying blood go down the hall. Someone must have hid in the kitchen and one of his fellow inmates must have dragged them out. He pushed the door open and pulled the body with him. His victim couldn't do much. He was bounded with Yami's usual chains. He went deeper into the kitchen. Yami spotted a silver table that had wheels attached to it.

"_That would do,"_ the killer thought. He pulled the body to it, and picked his victim up by the arms. He heaved the body up and onto the table. He didn't even try to put him down gently. He just made sure his victim was on his back. He pulled the table, along with the body on top of it, to the stoves.

"You fucking bastard, let me go!" the captive shouted, as he wiggled and thrashed.

Yami looked at him. "Zigfried, please, do me a favor and stop your constant blabbering. I'm not letting you go," he said. The director of the asylum tried to turn his body so he can fall off the table. What he would do after that? Yami didn't know; he just shook his head. He put his hand on top of Zigfried's chest, keeping him still.

The King of Games reached for a knife in the knife compartment. He stabbed the blade in his victim's shoulder and he left it there. It kept Zigfried still as he yelled in pain. It gave Yami plenty of time to look in the cabinets for something to hold the director to the table. He would disable the chains but that would make things difficult and he didn't have a key. He could only grab the chains from the guard in his short time. All Yami could find was a table cloth; it would have to do.

The patient rolled the cloth so it could act like a rope. He put it around Zigfried and tied it under him. He didn't need the cloth to act like a permanent, secure rope, just needed it to hold him still for a few seconds while he gathered some supplies.

Yami put the knife compartment on the counter near victim. He wasn't worried about him reaching it. It was a good distance away, and Zigfried's hands were chained behind his back, which he was lying on top of. Then he looked in cabinets for pots, pans, and griddles. He grabbed them and put them on the stoves and counters. He found the spices and seasoning, along with the salt and pepper. He finally found the oil to put in the fryer, and the butter to put on the pan. He gathered a few more cooking supplies, and deemed it was enough. He had plenty of options before him, but too bad there wasn't as much spices as he wanted. Yami shrugged. He didn't have much time to waste anyways.

The crimsoned eyed man ripped the blade out of the shoulder. There was another cry of pain. He breathed it in. It has been far too long since he heard that.

"Why are you doing this?" Zigfried asked through his teeth. Yami faced him and saw the other dangerously glare, as if it was intimating.

The King of Games turned his head to raise an eye brow at the other man. "Why you ask? Well, that is a very idiotic question. I don't think I want to dignify that with an answer," Yami said emotionlessly. He grabbed a steak knife; he gave it a quick examination before turning to the director.

"Don't be so fucking cocky. One of my employees is bound to make a phone call and tell the police what you've done. Then, you would be on death row!" Zigfried growled. He continued to glare at the killer.

"Don't sound so proud and confident," Yami said as he went a step closer. "The reception is shut down."

"How could-," the owner started.

Yami answered before he could finish. "I put up an interference. I learned that little trick from an old friend of mine. He was always good with computers. Although, I shouldn't technically call him a friend," Yami said as he turned to the stove. He clicked it on, as he put a pan on top of the flame. Then, he poured the oil in the fryer and turned it on.

Zigfried spat, "You're a disgusting killer, who needs to die and pay for everything you did!"

Yami went up to the captured man. He leaned down and stared into his eyes with a cold, emotionless look. "Should you really be talking?" Yami asked as he pushed the tip of the knife into the man's arm. "After all, I am your executer."

"You're not going to kill me. I know you won't. This isn't happening to me," Zigfried said. He would have sounded so sure of himself if his voice wasn't so shaky.

Yami made himself stand up straight again. He removed the tip of the knife from the cut he caused.

"Denial," the killer said as he put down the knife and went up to the sink to wash his hands.

Zigfried was confused. "Excuse me?" he said. His capturer said something completely out of context. Yami never bothered to answer him. He just dried his hands and picked up a smaller towel. He put soap and water on it. After he was done with his task, he went back to Zigfried. He wiped his face down with the warm cloth. It confused the owner even further. Yami rolled up Zigfried's sleeves and wiped down each of his arms. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yami answered him this time. "Everyone has to clean their meat before they cook it," he said simply, as if his sentence meant nothing. Yami threw his cloth to the side, not bothering to clean anything else.

The owner of the asylum looked baffled. Then, his expression took on an angry look. "You're not _cooking _me! Get away from me you son of a bitch! You can't do this to me!" he shouted as fury corrupted his voice, as he thrashed on the table. He stopped as a pain reawaken in his arm.

"Anger," Yami said as he rinsed another knife. "I don't know why you look so surprise. You know of my work, do you not?"

The owner's face took on a scowl. He knew what he did to all of his victims. He played with his food.

"You're sickening, horrible and disgusting! I hope you burn in hell!" Zigfried spat, as he moved on the table. He was still trying to get away. Yami rolled his eyes.

Yami pressed his hand on the other's chest. "I'm sure I'll see you there. But you shouldn't talk, after all you have done," the killer said as he put his knife in Zigfried's shoulder. He dragged the knife along the arm, slowly cutting a deep mark down the arm. Zigfried struggled and yelled.

The captive cursed, "Fuck you! And what the hell are you talking about? I haven't done a damn thing!"

"Oh?" Yami said. If Zigfried listened close enough, he could have heard the tint of amusement. "I believe you have. Your poor little brother…" Yami took the knife out, and returned to the shoulder. He began at the wound, and slowly started to cut the skin off from there. He peeled the skin back with the knife. He was careful not to cut into the muscle.

Zigfried's screams filled the kitchen. Some of it poured into the halls right outside. He banged his head against the table. The pain was unbearable.

Yami continued to talk, and ignored the screams. "You hurt your own brother in such unimaginable ways. You caused him so much pain," the killer said as he cut some of the skin off. He took it in his hands and walked away from his screaming victim. He rinsed some of the blood off as he cleaned the piece of skin. He put it in one of the pans that had butter on it. He flipped it a couple times with the knife before returning to his captive.

"I loved my brother!" Zigfried said as he tried to bear with the pain. He didn't want to look down at the damage. "But you wouldn't know that you fucking emotionless-Ah!" Yami stabbed his opened wound with the knife.

Yami leaned in. "A little too much don't you think?" He said as he dug the knife in deeper. Zigfried cried out from the deeper intrusion. When he took the kitchen knife, Yami swiped his tongue across it. "I suppose that's why you were so jealous."

Zigfried groaned. "You better have not fucking touched him," he said between his teeth.

"I didn't. I had chains on my hands, my friend. Besides, I wouldn't do that to him. After all, I was his new big brother," Yami said.

"Shut up!" the captured person snapped.

Yami continued, "And big brothers wouldn't touch someone like that, would they?"

"Shut up!"

Yami kept talking. "But then again, you would say something different, wouldn't you Mr. Schroeder?"

"I said shut up!"

The King of Games didn't listen. He just leaned in more and continued. "Were you that afraid of losing him? That you had to break him and weakened him until he was completely dependent on you?" Yami grabbed the other's throat and held it in a tight grip. "You turned him into something he didn't want to become and you made him into a crooked mess. And, you call me sick."

Yami let go of his neck. Zigfried took in a huge breath, then coughed and coughed. Yami stood up straight and looked down on the owner. He went to the stove and turned off the pan that was cooking the piece of skin. He picked it up with his bare hands, as if the hot thing didn't bother him. The killer stuffed the skin into Zigfried opened mouth, and clasped his hand over his lips so he won't spit it out.

"If you can put your disgusting mouth on your flesh and blood, then I'm sure you won't mind eating it," Yami said as his victim shook his head. He mumbled something into the hand. He watched the man swallowed before he let go. Zigfried looked sick. "If you throw up, I'll just cut off more of you off and stuff it in your mouth."

Zigfried tried to hold in his barf. "Please…" he said. "I'll make a deal! I get it you're angry with me and you want revenge. I'll make a deal, just stop!"

Yami said, "Bargaining." He went back to the stove and picked up a small pot filled with boiling water. "And I don't hold grudges. I'm not doing this to get back at you." The killer walked over with the boiling water.

Zigfried was baffled again. "Then why are you doing this?" he asked Yami.

"You deserve it," he answered as his shrugged. He slowly tipped the pot, and some of the steaming water poured into the opened wound on the arm. Zigfried screamed on top of his longs. "Isn't it sad that someone has to replace you? Never thought Leon would replace you with me?" He stopped pouring. "He no longer went to you, but to me. You began to feel angry, and took it out on me with your security guards. Even if I'm not angry with you, I find your character interesting and disgusting, all at the same time. You made me curious. I didn't fully understand until I witnessed Leon have those nightmares. He told while we were playing a game, before everyone went to bed. He told me the nightmares and how disgusting he felt after it. And here I thought you were giving him special attention out of brotherly love, but you had a different kind of love."

He poured more hot water on the man's chest. He screamed his agony again.

"Please, please, just stop. I'll do anything!" Zigfried begged.

Yami didn't seem moved by the pathetic pleas. "He only killed your rivals because he thought it would make you stop coming into his bed room and be the big brother he wanted you to be," he said as he ran out of boiling water. He went to the fryer. He dunks the small pot in the boiling oil and received a full pot of oil.

"Please, please, please! I don't deserve this! I can't do this anymore!" the victim began to cry as tears spilled out of his eyes. "Please-!" His begging was interrupted by hot oil entering his mouth.

Yami said, "Depression." He stopped his pouring. He moved his pan to hover over the victim's arm. "Your cries are getting obnoxious," he poured the oil on the arm "and you'll accept your death momentarily. And all you have to endure is another forty five minutes before I open the doors."

June 7th 11:45

The Thief Prince looked at the watch in his possession. He wiped off some of the blood on the expensive piece and saw the time. He only had a few minutes before the place catches on fire. Then, he would have to get out. Once he saw that statue, he would ask all the questions he wanted.

He kicked the body by his feet. He didn't get a response. Bakura saw the blood stained carpet, and the walls splattered with the crimson liquid. He never felt so proud in such a long time.

He remembered the screams of agony and despair filled the room. He remembered the look of fear inside of his victim's eyes. He remembered the copper smell as it filled his nostrils. He remembered the feeling of sawing each and every limb off the doctor. He never felt so alive in such a long time.

This place was supposed to help him but it only made the starvation rise and his anger refilled. They could have done a better job, but they chose the wrong type of people for the job. They should have killed him when they had a chance.

He went over to the desk. Bakura pulled it more so it was easier to squeeze through that time. After he declared that it was enough, he grabbed his butcher knife and kept a secure hold on the watch. He saluted the dead body, knowing he won't get a response, and squeezed through the door (much easier than before).

Once he was outside the hallway, he was able to see the damage. He whistled. There was blood everywhere, several bodies were lying on the floor, and some of the doors were broken down. He looked down by his feet, and saw a severed head. It was one of the guards. He kicked it like it was soccer ball, and watched it roll down the hall. There was a door down his right. He could get out pretty soon. All he had to do was turn a corner and the door would be right there.

As he walked to his exit, he was able to see many bloody bodies. One looked like they were battened to death, a couple were cut opened and Bakura can see the guts spilling out, and there were a couple more stabbed to death and had several punctures in their bodies. He had to pause at one of the bodies. One of the guards had a crow bar shoved up their ass, and looked like they bled out that way.

The Thief Prince let out a roaring laugh. He couldn't help it. He clutched his sides. He would hate to be that guy. Man, he needed that. It's been so long since he laughed like that. That was the funniest thing he ever saw.

He didn't know how long he laughed, but it was too long because he smelt smoke and burning flesh. The albino cursed and he ran towards the exit. It was one of the emergency exits. He busted through the double doors. He saw a couple people watching the building as an explosion went off. He spotted the person that made it possible and that blonde idiot next to him. He went over to them.

June 7th 11:51 pm

Mariku threw another piece of flesh to the side. He looked at the body on the floor and looked at the puddle of blood as it surrounded his feet. The blonde didn't have anything to write on the remaining skin. He looked at the clock. He didn't have time to grab anything either.

He dunked his fingers in the bloody puddle. He went over to the wall. The blonde began to write on the wall. He smiled as he finished. As an artist, he had to sign his art work somewhere with something. He had to improvise.

The Tattooed Joker loved the feeling of doing his duty. He cleaned that man of his filthy and dirty skin. He took in all the screams that were let out. He held and treasured the blood that was spilled. He grasped all the swearing, the pleas, and the tears of his victim. Again, he loved the feeling of doing his job.

All the skinning was wonderful and magnificent. He couldn't help but love every minute and every second of it. Mariku smiled to himself.

He took a few steps back. He looked at the art and took it all in.

"Well guard man; it was nice playing with you!" Mariku said to the corpse. "I hope you have a wonderful night! No, no, no, you don't have to speak! I know it must be hard to depart so soon, but we must go our separate ways." He walked towards the door. He pushed it, and smiled when he found it was opened. Statue always said that lying was pointless. "Goodbye forever!"

He finally departed from the skinless body as he went outside. Fresh air! Finally, he can smell the grass! Actually he couldn't smell that at all. He smelt smoke, ash and burning flesh, although, he did smell freedom in the air. His smile widened. He picked up his steps and moved from the building. He felt a small explosion from the opposite side of the building.

He spotted Statue. He waved as he walked towards him. "Hey, Statue! It's a beautiful evening isn't? The stars are shining, the moon is full, there are dead bodies, and the smell of burning flesh is in the air!"

June 7th 11:40 pm

The King of Games set a propane tank on the floor and turned the knob until the gas was spilling and he could smell it. He just opened the doors a few minutes ago. Now he was setting up the rest of the game. He picked up a large bottle of alcohol. That was most likely the fifth one he had to open.

He used the tanks so it would be easier to disintegrate the building. The alcohol would catch on fire and sooner or later the tanks would. Finally, the building would set on fire and the gas would explode whatever was left.

As Yami stepped backwards, he poured the whiskey on the floor. He left a trail of it from the propane tank to the door he was going to exit out of. He took a bite of the cooked beef in his hand and chewed it. It was important to take the molding meat, so the rest of the world wouldn't have to taste it ever again.

They had their chance and crushed it, so after that someone had to get rid of them. Yami figured he should.

"Yami!" he heard a voice from down the hall. He didn't bother to greet the person. He kept doing what he was supposed to be doing. "I've been looking for you for a half an hour."

Yami replied with his cold and baritone voice, "You should be trying to get out, Leon." He turned the corner as Leon followed him. He took a glance at the younger boy. "I see you had fun."

Leon was covered in splattered blood, as he dragged his bloody and used chainsaw.

"I got most of the guards that pushed you, one of the people that beat up Keith, and another guard that was mean to Bakura," Leon rocked on his heals as he wore a childish grin on his face.

"Good boy," Yami said as he stopped. The whiskey ran out on him. He retrieved a can of beer and a cloth from the side of his pants. He put the rest of his meal to rest on his mouth, while he used both of his hands. He opened the can and stuffed the cloth inside the small hole.

Leon beamed at the compliment. "What are you doing?" he asked when his curiosity got the better of him.

Yami answered with food on his lips, "Preparing to set this building on fire, of course." He looked around. He left a box of matches here… Ah! There it was, by the door. He picked it up. "Hold this." He gave Leon the can and the boy took it from him. The older man took a match and flicked them against the box until one of them sparked. It was hard with blood on it.

"What are you eating?" Leon asked as Yami finally succeeded in lighting a match. The King of Games took the can and lit the cloth on fire.

"Your brother," he answered, never beating around the bush.

Leon scrunched up his nose. "Gross," he commented. Other than that, it didn't seem to bother him.

"Leave your chainsaw here," Yami ordered.

"Why?" Leon asked as he put down his weapon. He was going to miss that chainsaw.

"Evidence," Yami answered with ease. He tossed the flamed can to where the whiskey had ended. It easily caught on fire. The fire began to follow the long trail to the propane tank. It would take ten minutes for that to explode. Yami hurriedly walked out the door and Leon followed after him.

"Can I keep the gun?" Leon asked with hope in his eyes.

"You have a gun?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leon nodded with a grin. "One of the doctors had it in his drawers. I guess it was for this type of situation, but Weevil got to him before he could use it. I found it on the floor. I guessed one of them dropped it," he explained. The two ran out of the building, but didn't stop until they were near the woods which were, give or take, about 400 meters away from the building.

"We're going to need it," Yami answered as he turned around and watched the building. The ground slightly shook as one of the propane tanks went off.

Leon looked at Yami with hope in his eyes. "Does that mean I can come with you?" he asked.

"For as long as I need you," the elder killer answered.

The younger killer pouted. "That's not nice! I'm going to stay and bother you, whether you like it or not!" he claimed. Yami never answered back.

He heard, "Hey, Statue! It's a beautiful evening isn't? The stars are shining, the moon is full, there are dead bodies, and the smell of burning flesh is in the air!" He ignored the blonde approaching them. Yami just watched as a few bodies walked or ran out of the burning building. He counted the people that were able to achieve the goal and won.

"Hey, Yami," said a gruff voice from his right. It didn't sound much like a greeting. "How in the hell were able to get out?"

Mariku cut in before anyone could say anything. "Because he's Batman!" he said.

"Dartz," Yami answered. His eyes never left the building.

Bakura stared down at him. "Dartz? He helped you do all this?" Bakura pushed him to answer. The crimsoned eye man reached into his shirt. He pulled out a scalpel and Bakura took it. "So he gave this to you," he concluded as he examined the dry blood on it. "That explains why those guards were making all those noises, but did you honestly need this thing?"

"No," Yami said simply. "I'm just interested on what will happen and what he wanted."

Mariku snorted. "Well, that was a terrible idea and it's going to blow up in his face!" he said. The other two agreed with him in silence.

A bright orange red consumed a building, as laughter roared through the wind. A group of people watched as flames blazed and grew higher. They celebrated their glorious victory for as much as they could. Once the building couldn't stand on its own, it gave out a loud thunderous noise as it collapsed.

More cheers and wicked smiles grew more and more.

Three sets of particular eyes watched as fire and blood mixed a few feet away.

"Cops and the fire department are gonna come soon, and that would most likely be in an hour since there was no way for communication." Bakura stated, but then he continued, "I don't like any of you,"

Mariku smiled as he continued for him, "But…"

Yami finished for the both of them, "Three minds are better than one," he concluded. Another explosion went off. "I'm going to need the gun you took, Leon." He held out his hand, and wrapped his fingers around the weapon when it was placed in his palm.

The four killers went off into forest before any of the cops came and before all of the inmates even turned around. They ran as fast as they could.

"There are a couple of stores outside of the forest and straight down the road," The Thief King said. "Does anyone know how far that is?"

Leon answered, "About five miles. I saw one of the maps my brother had." They picked up their speed.

"Is anyone else happy that Dr. Shadi made all of us work out? I don't think I could run that far if I was cooped up in my room all the time!" Mariku said as he cackled. The three nodded in agreement. Dr. Shadi was the new doctor and he made Zigfried change a few things. Too bad he didn't change most of those things, and then maybe this whole escape would have never happened.

The four stuck to the forest as long as they could. If the cops came, then it would be easier to hide from them. They were close enough to the road to see it, so they wouldn't lose their way. All of them finally emerged from behind the trees when it was clear the forest would take them to another direction. They stayed close to the edge of the road. The road may seem dead, but that wouldn't stop a couple of cars from passing through.

Yami estimated they ran for 10 minutes and just done their fourth mile. Just a couple more and they would be there.

"Is one of the stores a clothing shop?" Yami asked.

Bakura knew he was asked him so he answered. "Yes. Two restaurants, three clothing stores, a convenience store, and a skate shop."

"Well, we're defiantly not skating," Mariku pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Bakura said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" The blonde said as he smiled. Bakura groaned.

As Yami predicted, they were close. He could see a few lights. "Are there houses?"

"Not for another twenty miles, but past that is a small district right outside of the city," Bakura answered, not skipping a beat.

They finally reached a store. It was a clothing store with a few options, but it would have to do. There was a man sweeping the floor as he bobbed his head to the music playing in the store. Mariku opened the door as soon as he reached the store. The rest followed in.

"Sorry guys but we're closed. You'll have to come back-," the man started talking but as soon as he turned around there was a desert eagle in his face.

Yami said, "We won't be long." The man backed up as his knees started shaking. Mariku grabbed him in a full nelson before he could do anything.

"Wait, stop!" the man begged.

"Sorry kid, but no witnesses," Bakura said in his gruff voice. Mariku pushed the teenage boy towards Bakura. The other killer grabbed him by his head. He put his hand on top of his head and another on the boy's chin. He snapped his neck. The body fell limp.

Leon's face twisted. "Is he dead?" he asked as he kicked the body.

"That or a complete vegetable," Yami answered. He put the gun on top of the counter. "Pick some clothes out, only two extra outfits and underwear, and make sure to clean off most of the blood on you." Leon went to go do as he said. Yami went back to the boy's corpse and grabbed a key ring attached to his belt.

Mariku and Bakura picked out a couple of clothes as quick as they could. They just needed something that wasn't too tight and something to last for a couple of days.

Yami grabbed a few shirts and pants that were close to his size that he could remember. Being in chains all the time and the work out ordered by his doctor made him more buff than he was when he checked into the asylum. He opened the back door and went inside a bathroom. Yami stripped down. He ran the water, used a few paper towels, and tried his best to clean off most of the dried blood.

For the first time, in a long time, he looked at himself in the mirror. His natural tan faded, his cheekbones showed more, and his eyes had heavy bags under them. He looked sick and unnatural.

He ignored his image for a moment and went back to the important matter. He deemed most of himself cleaned, and threw on a fresh new pair of underwear, a grey sleeveless shirt, and black jeans.

He put on some sandals since it was the only thing the store carried for shoes. Yami went out the bathroom, and saw Leon waiting for him by the counter. He threw on a baggy sweatshirt, white shirt, and sweatpants. Mariku was busy pouring gas all over the shop and Bakura was trying to figure out the passcode to the cash register.

"Leon, I need you to grab two bags over there. I need to see what's in the back room," Yami said as he put his other clothes on the counter. "Make sure you rip off the tags on your clothes. We can't set off alarms."

"Can I get one of those bouncy balls, too?" Leon asked. Yami shrugged and he took that as a yes.

The King of Games went to the other back door. He wiggled the handle and found it locked. He used the key he grabbed off the dead body to open it. He turned on the lights. He ignored all of the extra stocks, not caring for them in anyway. He moved whatever he could to look behind it.

There was a small TV that showed the store the security camera was monitoring. He ejected the tapes from that night. He didn't care about the rest, but just in case the fire Mariku was setting up didn't work… Yami broke the tapes and ripped up all of the film. When he was finished, he decided to move the stuff around, searching for something.

After a few minutes, he was able to find what he was looking for. He moved the boxes, and spotted a money box. There was a dial, but there was a key hole as well. He used every key on the ring until one of them worked. He heard the click sound and opened the small money box. There were fifties, twenties, fives and ones. He took a few bills out. He closed the box, locked it, and carried it with him out of the room.

The minute he walked in, he saw The Thief Prince with new clothes and cracking the code on the cash register. Everyone had their talents.

Leon came up to him with a bag over his shoulder and another held up to him. Yami grabbed the bag and put the money box in it along with the keys to it. He gathered his clothing and the gun, and put them into his new bag. He zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder. He went back to the corpse and looked through the pockets again. There was no more money, but there were car keys. He got up and gestured to Leon that is was time to leave.

Yami went over to Mariku. He put the box of matches and some of the money he found in his face.

"Aw! For me?" Mariku swept up the money and the matches.

"Take it as a thank you and good luck," he said simply. He turned his head and caught the thief's eye. There was a small silence as the staring match was locked. Yami finally said, "To you as well, thief."

The albino saluted to him as the cash register opened.

He exited the store and Leon followed. He clicked the car key's unlock button. A small car flashed a few feet away from him. The two escapees entered the small car and then Yami started the car as soon as he was in the driver's seat and put the stolen bag in the back.

"Where are we going now?" Leon asked as he yawned.

Yami answered, "Exploring." Then they took off.

* * *

_This took too long… I was able to finish this in… many hours. So, we took a peek inside three of our main characters' heads! We found out what really happened between Leon and Zigfried. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bashing his character or trying to put him in a bad light. I had to twist him to work with the story. I'm sorry for what I did but the story must be written this way. Leon will travel with Yami for a little bit._

_Bakura's character is a bit more complex in my fanfic, but just as tragic as the manga's. Mariku likes to smile at death (like the joker) and uses nicknames (there's actually a reason for that). When Yami was saying "denial", "anger" etc., he was directing towards the stages of dealing with death (Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance in that order). He is also called a "statue" for a reason. _

_Next chapter, we get to see the aftermath of the escape, and we will finally see Yugi, Ryou, and Malik! About damn time, huh?_

_Please review!_


End file.
